


Healing Interlude

by silverfoxarchive (rougescribe)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffiness, Gift Fic, Hinata's Injured, Hurt/Comfort, I swear, Naruto's Worried, just cavity inducing stuff, soft fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rougescribe/pseuds/silverfoxarchive
Summary: Hinata's wounded, tired, and very sluggish upon waking. Still too disoriented to remember the cause of her pain. But not too wounded to ease the worries of the Ninja refusing to leave her bedside. // Gift for Doginshoe from Tumblr.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Healing Interlude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doginshoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doginshoe/gifts).



There was a weight on Hinata’s chest. Not the kind that presses down into your lungs, robbing you of air and comfort, but the kind giving a warmth that spreads across your body and holds you down in a haze of half-sleep and safety. The first few minutes after regaining conscience was met with silence as she enjoyed the weight. In that moment, there was no past or future, no memories of how she was surrounded by the smells and sounds of an infirmary, just the floating moment of the mattress beneath her and weight atop her chest. 

And then her eyes opened as memory struck her like the shurikens embedded in her back. Were they still in battle? What happened? The small tent housing her spoke of peace. The sounds of battle far away, but the spread of pain that came with her memory made her seethe. Hinata sucked in air with a hiss and the weight on her torso stirred. 

It was a head full of familiar, spiked, yellow hair. Startled, the sleeping man jolted from his nap, eyes swollen and red, but meeting hers with an intensity that made her stomach twist into knots. “Hinata?! Are you awake?” His frantic words tumbled out with a speed Hinata couldn’t keep up with.

“ - wait, dumb question,” He backpedaled, eyes searching her face for any sign of pain,”are you okay?!”

“Uhm-” She tried to respond, but the words felt glued to her tongue and her mouth moved as slow as much, “I’m-”

“How hurt do you feel?” Naruto continued, hands shakily moving to touch her face, tilting her head gently from side to side to examine her. Heat flared along her cheeks and she struggled to keep her focus. “Any headaches? Is your back okay? Sakura said you could be feeling sick from the poison. Does your back hurt? How about you-”

“N-Naruto-” Hinata said, relieved when his rambunctious wave of questions cut off, “That’s too many questions.”

“O-oh,” He deflated, sheepishly scratching the back of his neck, “Sorry- it’s just… you.. It’s been three days, Hinata.”

Three days….?

She struggled with this information, still processing the events she could remember, but it all grew fuzzy near the end. They’d been attacked, an ambush-? Naruto was fighting and she … “I… I pushed you out of the way…” She surmised sluggishly, “- but I can’t remember who or -”

“Hey, hey,” He said, quickly moving to press against her shoulder, easing her back into the pillows beneath her. She hadn’t realized she’d tried to sit up, but the sweltering throbs of hot knives sticking into her shoulder blades was enough of a reminder. “Take it easy. It’s fine. Just rest for now. We’ll fill ya’ in later, kay?”

She winced, tears stinging at her eyes, “O-okay…” Once settled, she wiped her eyes , closing them to allow rest to slide over her like a weighted blanket, “Thank you, Naruto…” She wasn’t sure what had happened, not the full details. But knowing he was by her side was enough. The greatest relief she could ask for.

If slightly abnormal. Often he was kept away from her, or busy doing more important things. Then again, how often had she been injured since they were together? It was hard to think. To recollect. Whatever ointments were used on her back were causing a strange numbing effect that made her exhausted. Healing came quick when a professional took care of her, but she would still need time. 

Time that was interrupted by a sound Hinata didn’t expect to hear. Just when sleep had her in its grip. The telltale noise that would rouse anyone: sniffling. Naruto hadn’t moved. His careful watch stayed on her prone form as she rested, wounded and confused, but when her eyes opened again, his head was bowed, shoulders shaking from withheld tears. 

He was mumbling, just under his breath, low whispers that Hinata couldn’t catch. Not at first. Pushing away her need for rest, she listened careful and bit her lip when she realized he was repeating himself. Over and over and over again, “She’s okay- she’s gonna be okay. Y-you just saw it yourself. She woke up and she’s gonna wake up again and Sakura will check on her in the morning and- and….”

His words choked and tangled together, hidden in his balled fists. Hinata no longer felt the need for sleep. A weary hand, bandaged and shaking, rose to his head, paused briefly, then sifted into his hair. He stiffened, head tilting just so to peer at her from between his fingers. It was strange. She was the one wounded. Who needed tending and rest, but in that moment, all Hinata wanted was to ease Naruto’s worries. See his determined smile. 

“I’m okay.” She agreed. “I can’t leave yet. I have so much to do still…. Don’t I, Naruto?”

She half succeeded. Naruto grasped her hand in his, chuckling slowly as he reached out with his free hand. Caressing her dark hair, he pulled strands from her face and tucked them behind her ears. “Heh, hell yeah, you do,” He agreed.

The chuckles turned back to a cracked breath as his teeth grit, desperately trying to remain calm. “God, Hinata, I… fuck, I-” He exhaled sharply, leaning down to press his forehead against hers, “If anything happened to you--- I couldn’t….”

“I don’t know what I’d do.”

That tightened knot in her chest was back again, but this time, she knew exactly how to handle it. It was warm, it was blissful, it was love, and she ignored her pain to slide her body over, making extra room on the bed. The intent was clear, though she shyly motioned for him to follow rather than voice it. Too tired to argue, Naruto joined her, the mattress sank under their joined weight as he carefully placed an arm over her waist and burrowed his nose into the side of her neck. The moment grew still, seconds ticking by as crickets chirped outside the tent. Hinata’s eyes slid shut while she caressed his scalp and smiled.   


“It’s okay,” She whispered, “I-I’m not going anywhere.” He nodded, and slowly relaxed, joining her in the rest they both needed. 

“I promise.”


End file.
